Fortuitous Intercourse
by Kurokocchi003
Summary: Sakura had been following Sasuke to eliminate him but as she goes to execute him, an intercourse happened between him and another Uchiha. She decided to leave, but then two Uchihas stopped her and forced her to join their intercourse. ONE SHOT. M for Lemons. Incest. Foul language. Be warned.


.

.  
>Hey there! Here is a ONESHOT for you. Just popped in my mind after seeing a picture of Sasuke and Itachi together – kissing under the sea. And nope, it is not about the sea. It is about the whole kissing stuff. So yeah, there is massive incest here so if you dislike that, well, you can close this page. =D<p>

This is just random, does not follow anything that happened in the anime or the manga, has no storyline or plot, just pure lemon, and, uhh, for fun. Oh, because I love Sakura, she's here. Don't like the pairings? Then, stop right here.

My first lemon oneshot. So please, spare me! =)

Warning: INCEST. Mature themes. And I mean, very, very mature theme. Uncomfortable? Then stop reading. =)

Disclaimer: Owned nothing, except the plot. Yeah, and errors are mine! =)

Read On!

Fortuitous Intercourse .

It was nearly evening when she spotted him. He was not with his stupid comrades, she noticed. Keeping her chakra low, she followed behind with a good distance from her target.

Sasuke Uchiha.

That's right. She was planning to kill that bastard right now. Her undying love for him has died a few years ago. And she was more than ready to watch his blood splattered out his own fucking body using her own bare hands.

Why?

Because she loathed that Uchiha so damn much to the point that it disgusted her that she had loved a stupid man like him.

Besides it was for all Naruto. Without Sasuke holding him back, life would be fucking bliss.

She readied herself with a kunai she coated with a nasty poison. She had been following the Uchiha for five days and four nights after she spotted him in Iwa during a mission.

And after completing her mission, a day full of rest and a tablet of soldier pill, she decided to follow him and kill him when the opportune moment arrives.

She didn't know if she would win but at least, she was doing something to protect Konoha... to protect Naruto. If she would die, at least, she died protecting the people she loved and cared. And this reasoning was more than enough to boost her determination to kill Sasuke.

She stopped behind a tree, noticing that Sasuke had stopped walking. Did he notice me? She asked mentally. No way. He can't detect me with this distance. Her heart beat faster and louder against her chest. Yes, she was nervous but it wasn't enough for her to turn around and run away.

No, she would not run away. She was strong now not to do such coward actions.

Biting her lip, she readied herself for anything.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of a clearing. The shadows of the trees danced on his back. It was nearly dark but Sakura forced her eyes toward him. Only for him. Too bad, he had her eyes set on him on a different reason this time. She would not let him escape this time. And this time, she would kill him for sure.

"Show yourself," Sasuke muttered but Sakura heard him clearly. She cursed.

She bit her lip. He knew he was being followed. Of course, how couldn't he? He was a top class shinobi and a lot stronger than her. Damn, she should have known better.

"I know you've been following me for days," Sasuke continued, his back still facing her.

She refused fear to dominate her mind feeling the dark aura that surrounds Sasuke. But she was not weak anymore. She was – is strong.

"If this is what you want," Sakura muttered softly, stepping slowly from behind the tree she was hiding, "then let it be."

But before she could make her presence known, she watched as Sasuke jumped to avoid the kunai heading his way.

"You... bastard," Sasuke glared somewhere in the east and deflected more kunai. "Show yourself and don't fucking hide from me."

Immediately Sakura ran behind the tree and controlled her breathing. Sasuke was not talking to me earlier. He was referring to another person who was following him, and not me. Sakura concluded mentally. She didn't know if to feel relieved or not, either way, it was not she expected.

She peaked over the tree and watched Sasuke as he fought his nameless enemy.

"Get out," Sasuke growled, crouching down and red eyes darting from left to right. "Get out here and fight me. Don't be a fucking coward."

A wind passed through the clearing, making the leaves to rustle. Then Sakura heard a dark chuckle from somewhere. A dark, unfamiliar chuckle. She felt a shiver ran down her spine hearing that.

A moment later, a figure emerged out of the bushes and stopped a few meters away from Sasuke who was still low in the ground.

Because it was now dark, Sakura couldn't tell who was that guy but she could outline his black cloak and a very dark aura.

Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of two red eyes from the man. Can't it be...?

"Itachi," Sasuke growled lowly, more dangerous this time. Sakura could practically hear gritting enamel.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi replied with a cold, blank voice.

A silence followed after that short yet cold greetings. Sakura could feel the tension building between the two Uchiha. She bit her lip, readying for anything.

She was not expecting all of this. She was not expecting to see the soon-to-be-battle between the last two Uchiha. But she expected that one of them would die tonight, if the battle would happen, of course.

If it was Sasuke, she was very fine with it. As long as that bastard would die, even if it isn't by her own hands.

But if it was Itachi who would die, she somewhat knew that Sasuke would be exhausted to death that time and she would take that opportune moment to end his life.

Ha. His brother and him would meet in hell once again.

Sakura was cut to her musing when she heard Sasuke spoke. She listened to them intently, keeping her profile and presence low to them. She has to be careful around these psychopaths, or else.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded a question as he rose up and stood properly, but seeing his posture, he was more than ready to battle.

"Oh, why, otouto? I should have been asking that inquiry," Itachi replied coldly, staring directly at his brother's crimson eyes. "Why are you not trying to kill me?"

Sasuke responded his brother with a silence and a knowing glare.

Itachi smirked. "That is right, you are fully aware that you are being followed by me. That is why you left your stupid friends and decided to go here alone."

Sasuke growled at him lowly and dangerously.

"I can tell, can I not?" Itachi said with a small smile. "And so what brings you here? You want that now, do you not? I sense the frustration you are feeling. Are you not satisfied with your friends?"

Sakura listened carefully. So, Sasuke knew that he was being followed by Itachi. And went here but why? It seems like Sasuke was not planning to kill Itachi this time. So, there was no battle. Itachi said something like Sasuke want 'that' now. What is that 'that'?

"We will end that bond here, Itachi," Sasuke answered. "That will end tonight."

Sakura has no idea what they are talking about. And before she could think of something, Sasuke was then pinned to a tree. Itachi's hand was wrapped tightly around his throat and Sasuke choked.

Sakura was suddenly amazed at Itachi's speed.

"Why, Sasuke, do you want to end this tonight?" Itachi spoke lowly, eyes scanning Sasuke's entire face. "Do you not like it anymore?"

"No," Sasuke gasped and forced himself to glare at his brother. "I am going to kill you soon."

Itachi chuckled before his other hand caressed his brother's face gently. "Fine, you will get what you want."

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Itachi captured Sasuke's lips in just a blink of an eye.

T-They are kissing?! What the fuck?!

Surprisingly, Sasuke did not shove his brother away as Sakura had expected as his hands caught Itachi's raven locks and pushed his body against his brother. He groaned when Itachi ran a hand down his bare chest, caressing the muscles there.

Itachi licked Sasuke's lips with his warm tongue slowly and sensually, teasing his brother. He liked it when he teased his brother. It was amusing and pleasurable.

Soon, Sasuke parted his lips and allowed Itachi's tongue played with his own. The sensation was overwhelming. Their tongue battled for a moment before Itachi pulled away, watching his brother's expression with a smirk.

In just a blink of an eye, Sasuke was on the ground with Itachi on top of him. He discarded his clothes and Sasuke's, leaving them on their usual ninja pants.

Sakura was watching them incredulously behind the tree. Those two... This is a fucking incest! She brought a shaking hand to cover her mouth, too shock at the revelations.

And when Sasuke groaned lowly when Itachi licked the shell of his ear, Sakura covered her ears and shut her eyes. Damn hormones, I would not let you dominate me! This is a scandal! Ugh!

Itachi was using his tongue to taste every bit of Sasuke's skin. He began with his little brother's jawline, leaving hot trails of saliva. He moved lower, licking the pulse on Sasuke's neck before sucking it softly. He heard the younger Uchiha whimpered and Itachi smirked. His hands were now free assaulting Sasuke's stomach, caressing each muscle gently yet sensually. And when his tongue probed Sasuke's nipples, the younger Uchiha couldn't help but to groan out his brother's name. "Nnng... Itachi..."

"Does it feel good?" Itachi emphasized by biting the nipple and sucked it gently. Sasuke elicited a groan and arched his back. Itachi smirked and trailed open-mouthed kisses from Sasuke's chest and stopped in his muscled abs. He licked the skin there, teasing, and sucked before his hand reached at the hem of Sasuke's pants. His other free hand landed softly on the obvious bulge and pressed before rubbing it slowly. Itachi smirked, hearing Sasuke's groans.

And in just one move, Sasuke groaned loudly when Itachi freed his member from the constraint of his pants. Itachi smirked, eyeing the hard cock, ready for a rough fuck.

Itachi began his way toward Sasuke's hardening member. He stopped directly in front of it, breathed out, and placed a chaste kiss on its head, having a taste of Sasuke's precum. He probed the glistening tip with his tongue and smiled tasting that Sasuke's bittersweet pre-cum.

Sasuke groaned. "Itachi..."

"Impatient, aren't we?" And Itachi lowered his head to lick Sasuke from the base to the top before sucking the head. Hard.

Sasuke gasped at the sudden pleasure and groaned lowly, grabbing a handful of grass and unconsciously his hip thrusting upward.

And Itachi, sensing that Sasuke was more than ready, began to fuck his brother using his own mouth. His tongue rolled on the bulbous tip of Sasuke's member deliciously and he smirked when his brother's groans and pleas reached his ear. But being the sadist, a little tease would not harm, would it?

Itachi pulled after a short while, smirking when Sasuke threw him glaring daggers. The older male reached out his hands and wrapped his long fingers around Sasuke's shaft. He leaned closer to the tip and lick its slit, hard. Sasuke groaned and thrust his hip upward. Itachi pulled again. "You never value patience, Sasuke." With that being said, Itachi claimed the tip again, stroking the shaft very slowly as if tempting as he sucked the head but he pulled away every moment Sasuke thrust upward.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Stop the fucking tease, Itachi."

Itachi chuckled, sending vibrations straight to Sasuke's shaft. The older Uchiha bit the tip one last time before shoving Sasuke's member fully inside his mouth. He once again began to orally fuck his younger brother.

Sasuke felt the pressure in his stomach building slowly and he thrust his hips upward again, deepening his member inside Itachi's mouth until he felt the back of his brother's throat. Itachi growled lowly and the vibrations only made it more pleasurable. Itachi's teeth grazed on his member and the way his tongue rolled and probed his tip made Sasuke thrust his hips in a faster pace. Itachi's warm mouth took Sasuke wholly as he tasted his brother's cum.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned, unable to keep the pleasurable sensation anymore.

And with one last hard thrust, Itachi's mouth was then filled with Sasuke's load and he downed it all in one gulp. He pulled back and watched his younger brother breathing hard. He smirked and leaned forward. He captured Sasuke's parted lips again and suck his tongue, making the younger Uchiha groaned in pleasure.

Sasuke could taste himself and sucked Itachi's tongue. Damn his brother.

Itachi pulled a moment later and placed himself between Sasuke's legs. He stared at his younger brother's glistening member and smirked. His hand grabbed his own hardening member as he put his pants down using his other hand. He stroked it a few times, groaning softly.

Sasuke watched his brother stroked himself, groaning in pleasure. The sight made his member twitch and hard again.

"My time," Itachi muttered before placing his tip in front of Sasuke's asshole. He leaned forward to level Sasuke and entered his entire tip in one hard thrust. He groaned when he succeeded and captured Sasuke's lips to stifle Sasuke's soft cries. Slowly, he entered inside inch by inch until he was inside up to the hilt.

"Itachi," Sasuke groaned when he felt his older brother fully inside him. The feelng is indescribable. He spread his legs wider, deepening Itachi's member inside him. The older Uchiha groaned.

Itachi left Sasuke's lips, licking his way towards his younger brother's ear. He bit the shell as he pulled his member out slowly up to the tip before slamming inside again forcefully. The two Uchiha groaned in unison.

Itachi began in a slow, hard pace, groaning softly feeling Sasuke's hardened member hitting his stomach. But what felt the most pleasurable was his member entering in and out of Sasuke's tight hole.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Itachi groaned lowly to Sasuke's ear, licking it every now and then. The pace somewhat quickened as Sasuke ran his hands down Itachi's spine.

Sasuke raised a knee as Itachi thrust in with a force slam. The penetration was deeper and both groaned in pleasure. He groped Itachi's buttocks and pulled him to himself as hard as he could, making Itachi gasped at the sudden pleasure. His thrusts became wild, faster, deeper, harder. Sasuke loved it hearing Itachi's moans.

The way Itachi moved on top of him was considered a sin. His thrusts were powerful yet pleasurable and painful combined. His tongue was sinful, giving Sasuke goose bumps. His hands over his sides and chest were touching him deliciously. Soon, Sasuke was also thrusting upwards.

Itachi felt the pressure building. It was soon. So, he captured Sasuke in a passionate kiss as his thrust became wilder. It didn't take long when he released his cum inside Sasuke's tight hole. He thrust more before he stilled inside, both Uchiha panting heavily and sweating badly.

Itachi pulled away and sat, staring at the beautiful naked body of his brother. He smirked. "Another round, brother?" And his eyes glanced to the west.

XX

Sakura, from behind the tree, was covering her mouth and ears. She just witnessed sexual intercourse between brothers, not to mention, Uchiha brothers.

Ugh, damn. Fucking damn.

She needed to get out of here. Right. Now. She was feeling horny right now. And yep, she just admitted that.

Well, who wouldn't be? Those two were like gods fucking each other right in front of her – well, not really but you get the point. Of course, it would make her aroused to the point that it was painful.

She clenched her thighs and cursed. Damn hormones! Cease and desist or else!

That is why she needed to get out of here – not to relieve herself, but to escape from this arousing situation, damn it. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew it.

Besides, she could still kill Sasuke some other time but now, she needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

She slowly stood up, her face flushed and really, really feeling aroused. Biting her lip, she gathered chakra to her feet and as soon as she pushed to jump, a kunai was struck onto her right shoulder. She bit her tongue to stifle the scream and landed on the ground.

Shit. They found me.

Standing up, she grabbed the kunai and pulled it out, wincing at the pain. Blood dripped from her shoulder to her arm and to the ground as the injured arm became limp on her side. Fuck. She glared up ahead and saw the two Uchiha standing a few meters away from her.

Thank Kami they put their pants on.

Before she could say something, she suddenly dropped on the ground and coughed blood. She cursed loudly. Her breathing hitched and felt the tightening of her chest. She cursed again when realization hit her.

Poison.

Of course.

Fuck.

Itachi appeared in front of her suddenly, towering over her petite form. Standing up, she raised her left hand, gathered chakra to her fist and punched.

Unfortunately, Itachi caught her by the wrist.

"Bastard," she growled lowly. Damn, her right arm wasn't responding. She glared at his cold crimson eyes before coughing blood again.

Sasuke appeared behind her and placed something like a bracelet around her wrists and she dropped on the ground again. Damn this. After being poisoned now, being drained out of chakra? Fuck. Itachi caught her by the arm – not the injured one – and gripped her chin using his free han, forcing her to look at him. He smirked, loving the hatred in her eyes.

"What're you smirking at, you disgusting Uchiha?" She spat at his face.

Itachi showed her a bottle the size of her pinky finger with a greenish liquid inside. Her eyes widened. Was that...?

Poison?

But before she could react, the bottle was placed against her lips and the content made its way inside her mouth instantly. Damn.

Then her coughing stopped and her eyes widened in realization. Itachi had just given her the antidote. What the fuck. She glared at him quizzically.

"How does it taste?" Itachi asked her with a smirk, his voice low and hoarse from the after sex. "How was the show you have watched just now, Sakura?"

She was slightly surprised that Itachi knew her name but glared at him instead. "If you want to kill me, do it now." The look in her eyes was strong as if challenging the older Uchiha in a stare off.

"And why would we bother ourselves doing that nonsense demand?" Sasuke muttered behind her. Sakura tore her gaze from Itachi to glare at her former teammate. "If we kill you, what difference could it make?"

"Perhaps not letting the world know that you have been fucked by the brother who you loathed so greatly?" She spat at him, disgust was seen in her green eyes.

Sasuke, in return, chuckled at her which she did not expect. "You're so annoying, you know that? Will you stop nosing around the things that aren't your concern, Sakura?"

"Then, use your damn eyes and make me forget what I have just witnessed. That should do the trick," she answered, hissing angrily. Damn it. If she has still enough chakra in her system, she would have kicked Itachi and ran.

Then get killed after that.

"That can be arranged," Itachi answered this time. "After we are done with you, of course." Itachi paused. "I am quite watching an eye of you these days."

"What – " Before Sakura could react, she was suddenly thrown on the ground and she landed hard in her back painfully, being drained of chakra. She cursed aloud. "Bastard."

The Uchiha brothers stood in front of her. She immediately pushed herself to stand and attacked. Even if she was chakra less doesn't mean she couldn't fight them. Even her chakra less punches would be deadly.

But because she was chakra less, she was slow as the two Uchiha dodged and deflected her easily. Ugh, stop smirking, bastards! She yelled inside her mind, aiming a kick toward Sasuke, who dodged effortlessly, of course.

Damn. She couldn't heal her shoulder. She bit the bracelet around her wrist in attempt to get rid off it. She failed.

"Stop struggling and just go with it, Sakura," Sasuke muttered, finding amusement in her wishful action. He received a glare that promised death. "You really are annoying."

In just a blink of an eye, Itachi was in front of Sakura. And before the pinkette could react, Itachi captured both her wrists and pinned them above her head. And before she could aim a kick to him, Itachi leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and gasped when she felt someone groped her breast. Glancing to the left, she saw Sasuke smirking at her reaction.

Then she felt it.

As Itachi probed her lips to open wider, she tasted something sweet like honey when his tongue went inside. Then she felt herself gulping. What the fuck.

Itachi pulled a moment but not so distant as his warm breath fanned her flushed face. He smirked at her. "How do you feel now?"

As if on cue, her body began to heat up with need. She cursed. She had been drugged! Ugh, fuck this!

"Feeling aroused, aren't you?" Sasuke replied, still kneading her breast. This action made Sakura to react widely as she arched her back. She gritted her teeth and tried to break free but Itachi held her.

"What have... you done... to me, you... bastards?!" She breathed. Damn what's with this drug? She felt she was on fire.

Itachi pressed his chest against her arched body and Sakura choked back a moan. This simple action triggered something in her and she did not like it. A LOT.

Damn Uchihas.

"This is interesting," Itachi muttered. "You are feeling as if you are on fire, are you not?" He teased, smelling her scent. It was quite evident now. He smirked.

"Then, let's undress her to keep her cool," Sasuke replied smugly, leaving Sakura's breast and going to the hem of her shirt. The kunoichi could just watch in horror.

Before Sakura could react, her shirt was pulled upward, leaving her in her chest bindings.

"Sasuke," Sakura threatened when she felt Sasuke's hands at the hem of her skirt and ninja shorts. She received a chuckle.

Sasuke pulled down her shorts and skirt and discarded them quickly when Itachi pushed her to lie down on the ground.

The next thing she knew was that Sasuke was holding a kunai. He used it to cut her bindings and it one swift movement, her bare breasts were shown to the Uchiha. She cursed aloud again.

Itachi picked the bindings and used them to tie around her wrists. Placing her tied wrists above her head, he snatched Sasuke's kunai and used it to pin the bindings around her wrists to the ground. Now she was unable to move her wrists.

With the view of Sakura being tied on the ground and having a piece of white panty as her remaining clothing, the two Uchiha felt their pants tightened.

"She was not beautiful," Itachi remarked, loving her glares sent to his direction, "is, what I remember, the description I hear from dear otouto."

"Well, she is now," Sasuke replied, smirking when a heavy blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Let's begin."

XX

She kept her tears as the two Uchiha assaulted her body. She would not let them know that she was afraid. She was goddamn strong! Damn it.

But more especially, she kept her moans and cries in her throat, not wanting them to hear by this psychopaths. Ugh, but it was so fucking hard!

All thanks to that liquid Itachi made her drink earlier.

She did not like what they are doing to her but her body was betraying her. Damn hormones. Damn body. Damn it all.

And being chakra less made it all the worst. She couldn't fight back!

Her panty was long discarded. Itachi was playing with her clit using his thumb as he used his tongue to taste her. And he was doing it very well.

Sasuke on the other hand was playing with her mounds, licking every inch of her skin.

"Nngh," she groaned lowly and tried to wiggle but failed. Sasuke's grips on her were strong. She tried to move her legs but Itachi didn't let her. "S-Stop... Bastards, I am... going to kill... you..." She choked back a sob when Itachi bit her sensitive bud as his fingers slowly circling the sensitive skin around her entrance.

"I am sure you will not like it when we stop," Itachi breathed warmly in front of her dripping cunt, making her shiver. "Your body is quite saying another thing." He licked her slit, slowly and hard, before sucking the clit softly. He smirked, hearing Sakura whimpered.

"Is it not what you dream, Sakura?" Sasuke's dark voice reached her ears. He left her mounds and was hovering above her form, eyes staring at her flushed face. "To be fucked by me?" She glared at him.

"You've got to be kidding— nnngh!" She was cut when a finger entered her cunt. Her walls clenched tightly around the finger and she bit her lip to keep her moans. Damn it all.

Itachi pulled his finger slowly and pushed it back in with slight force. He watched as his finger vanished inside the poor kunoichi before appearing again with her juice coating it. He smirked and leaned forward, sucking her clit.

"What was that?" Sasuke mocked but when his crimson eyes found Sakura's lips, he frowned. "Sakura, let me hear you."

Itachi quickened his pace, making the pleasure more unbearable this time. She bit her lip hard until it oozed with blood.

Sasuke frowned harder, leaning down to her level. "Sakura," he breathed on her face, his hand finding its way on her breasts. "Let me hear you," he continued before placing light kisses on her face.

"G-Go away," Sakura breathed, unable to glare because her eyes were shut closed.

Sasuke sighed once before capturing Sakura's lips. This made her open her eyes and instantly found Sasuke's strong gaze piercing her.

Sasuke smirked and began nibbling her bloodied lips. The taste of her blood excited him for no reason as his member twitched. He probed her lips to open using his tongue but when she did not, he squeezed her breast, and Sakura gasped.

Sasuke used this moment to dive his tongue mouth and explore her mouth, tasting each and every inch of her cavern.

And being her mouth open, Sakura couldn't keep her moans especially when Itachi was torturing her with a large amount of pleasure down there. And so, Sakura moaned.

The vibrations were sent directly to Sasuke's cock and he groaned as well. He pulled away and sat next to her. He pulled his pants down and grabbed his aching cock. He stroked it gently, rubbing a pad of finger in his tip. He groaned.

Sakura watched Sasuke relieved himself and the sight of it alone made her push over the edge and she whimpered, arching her back and pushing herself hard against Itachi's thrusting finger. A few more thrusts and Sakura cried softly, riding her intense release.

Itachi ducked and licked her slit, tasting Sakura's feminine juice.

Sakura was panting heavily as her eyes stared at the starry sky. That was one of her intense orgasm. Damn. What am I doing here?

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt her clit being rubbed. Her body arched again and she whimpered. Looking below her, she saw with wide eyes as Sasuke positioned himself between her legs. He was using the tip of his tip rubbed her sensitive clit. She whimpered again.

"N-No! Sasuke, stop!" She cried but he didn't stop. He looked at her and smirked.

"Why, Sakura, still a virgin?" He asked with a mocking tone.

No. Sakura was no virgin since she was nineteen. She gave the honor to Naruto Uzumaki one drunken night after finishing her shift in the hospital.

And yes, she couldn't believe it but she fell for that idiot Naruto.

And damn was he so good in bed.

She cursed when she felt arousal coming back to dominate her poor body once again.

Sasuke lowered his cock and placed its tip in front of her cunt. Realizing this, she bolted upright but it ended up being useless as her wrists were still pinned down above her head. She cursed. "S-Sasuke, stop! It is – still sensitive!"

And when it was sensitive, it was painful and pleasurable combined.

"Hn, don't care," with that being said, he thrust forward with a force, slamming inside up to the hilt. He smirked as he heard her moan.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke pulled halfway and pushed back in one hard thrust, groaning in the process. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before using his hand to caress Sakura's cheek. He forced her to look at him and when she did, he marveled the amount of hatred in her green eyes. But when he did thrust, her face twisted in pleasure – brows knitting together and lips parted to let out the silent cries and whimpers.

He began the pace in slow. He would take his time teasing and pleasuring her.

"Sakura," he called her lowly, warm breath fanning her flushed face. Sakura opened her eyes to glare at him but failed when she felt one forceful thrust that made her walls clenched tightly around him. "Sakura, moan."

"The hell – " She choked back when she felt another hard thrust that almost drove her to the end. "Stop, Sasuke. Stop."

Sasuke chuckled, placing his forehead over her own as he stared at her intently, his pace was not pausing in its slow rhythm. "Tell me," he placed another chaste kiss on her lips, "why are you following me?"

She curled her lips and glared at him, refusing to answer he desires. She would not give it to him. She would not fall for his crappy talk – especially what he was doing to her right now.

And he gave her another hard thrust. "Answer me, Sakura."

Sakura groaned, feeling both pained and pleasured. Still she refused to answer, earning her another hard thrust that hit some particular spot inside her. "Sa-Sasuke... N-No, stop... Nngh, n-not there."

Understanding what she meant, Sasuke gave her another hard thrust and she nearly screamed. She squirmed under him but he did not stop. "If you answer me," he paused, keeping to control his pace. Fuck, he wanted to fuck her fast and rough but seeing her in this state was more than amusing. "Now tell me, Sakura," he purposely groaned out her name, "why are you following me?"

She had no choice. He was torturing her with those thrusts so she was forced to answer. "To... To k-kill you, bastard. What else do you t-think?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to suck her lip. He could feel the vibrations from her moans and he liked it. "Can you kill me?"

She smirked a little. "No, but I have to try."

Sasuke smirked back, loving the mixed emotions in her eyes. Now, how about talking dirty? Now that was a pretty appealing idea.

Sasuke leaned down and sucked a particular spot on her neck and she gasped. His pace never quickened, still in slow and tempting manner. "Are you still a virgin?"

"What is it to you?" Sakura snapped hatefully then gasped when she was awarded another painful thrust. She glared at him. Yet, the pressure inside her stomach never released. It was building painfully slow. Ugh, fuck you, Sasuke.

"Answer me," Sasuke growled and reached a hand to rub her sensitive clit. He heard her groan.

Sakura thrashed under him, arching her back and pushing her body against him. "N-No, I'm not..."

Not shocked by the answer, Sasuke rolled her clit in between his thumb and index finger. "So, who is he who fuck you first?" He licked his way from her neck up to her ear, leaving trails of saliva in his wake. He licked her earlobe and breathed out. "Do not hesitate to answer me or else – he gave one hard thrust again – you know what now."

"N-Naruto," she gasped when he bit her earlobe hard but the pleasure down there was keeping her mind busy from pain.

"The dobe," Sasuke growled before sitting up. "Figures." He paused suddenly and stopped in his thrusting but did not pull from her.

Sakura was slightly frustrated – because damn she wanted to release it now – but greatly relieved when he stopped. Now what? At least she could't feel the killing intent from his crimson gaze.

Sasuke frowned when he watched her relieved expression. Then he smirked. "Do you think I am done? You're very wrong, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as he spread her legs wider and began thrusting in and out of her in an incredible fast pace. He hit a certain spot, he groaned and she whimpered. The pressure building came back in instant. "Sasuke! No! Not there!" She begged, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes because of the extreme pleasure and pain combined. Her body couldn't take this intense pressure, she knew that.

But Sasuke did not listen. Instead, he became faster and deeper, hitting that same sweet spot over and over again. He marveled her clenched walls wrapped around his shaft as he concentrated to hit that spot.

Sakura was whimpering as his shaft kept on coming in and out of her cunt and she thrashed. "Sasuke..."

"Fuck, Sakura," he found her clit again and rubbed it painfully hard, never stopping. He was nearing, he could feel it. And so, he leaned down to her level and gave her a kiss – just a kiss, without tongue, sucking, nibbling nor licking. His lips were perfectly placed on her own as he thrust repeatedly.

Sakura could feel her own orgasm. After a few more thrust, a blinding white light flashed before her eyes and she nearly screamed but Sasuke's lips were on hers to stifle her screams. She rode her intense orgasms as the Uchiha kept on thrusting in and out of her.

Seeing that Sakura was done, Sasuke gave more hard thrusts before he felt his own orgasm. His thrusts lessened the fast pace as he released his load inside her. Once emptied, he pulled and crashed on the ground, panting heavily.

Sakura controlled her breath. She thought she would pass out by that intense orgasm. Thanked Kami she did not or else. She felt Sasuke crashed on the ground just inches away from her feet. Ha. Sasuke had an intense orgasm as well, huh?

It was just then when she realized that she had sex with Sasuke. Oh, damn. And an intense one.

"Do not think you are done," a cold, dark voice reached her senses and she almost gasped in shock. She has forgotten about the other Uchiha. She gulped nervously. "Sakura." She shivered hearing that voice but kept the fear inside her. "Let us take our own quality time now, shall we?"

XX

Sakura was groaning and moaning again. What the hell was happening to her right now? Fuck.

Currently, Sakura was removed from the ground but her wrists were still tied by her chest bindings. Her arms were now wrapped around Itachi's neck – of course it was still against her will. And she was practically sitting on his lap now, with his hardened shaft pressed – she would not admit it – deliciously inside her.

Itachi's back was leaning on a hard rock, his hands tightly holding Sakura's hips on place as he thrust in and out of her slowly.

As soon as Sasuke finished his 'quality time' with the kunoichi and after watching their intense intercourse, Itachi couldn't control himself anymore. He was fully aware that she was highly sensitive but the hell he cared, right? And she looked stiffed being lied down on the ground with her wrists pinned above her head. So why not try another position?

And their position right now gave him full access inside her slick cunt as he thrust in and out of her. The feeling was overwhelming.

Itachi removed his forehead on her shoulder as he lifted his face to stare at the moaning kunoichi. Her eyes were closed, he observed, and he needed to see those green orbs of her right now.

And he knew how to make her do that just now.

"Sakura," he groaned lowly, giving one hard thrust and she groaned when she felt his tip brushed something inside her.

"Shut up," she answered, keeping the moans inside her throat but some had escaped from her lips.

"Sakura," he only repeated, this time he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Look at me."

"Well, fuck you, never," she spat as she buried her forehead on the crook of his neck. She could feel the coming of another release. Kami, help her.

"Feisty," Itachi remarked with a smirk and he gave her another one hard thrust – just a less harsher than Sasuke's but she could not tell the difference. Itachi somewhat knew that she didn't like that feeling. He knew it felt so pleasurable yet so painful.

"Nngh... Stop," she muttered softly. She bit her lip when she received another hard thrust from him. "Itachi," she threatened, "stop."

"Or else what," he continued as he raised a hand to fondle her breast. He ran a thumb over one hard nipple and she moaned. "Do you know you are making me feel so good right now, huh, Sakura?"

She turned her head to the side and her nose touched his jaw. She received another hard thrust and she sucked a deep breath, giving her the unique musky smell of the Uchiha. "Your dirty talk will not let you alive, Uchiha."

He chuckled, clearly amused by her answer. His other hand found her clit and he rubbed it slowly and roughly. She jerked instantly and arched her back and he groaned when her hardened nipples were pressed against his bare chest. He continued rubbing the clit and she arched again, angling her hips. He took this time as he thrust forcefully upward, the head of his member slammed against a certain spot inside her and they groaned in pleasure. "Yes," he breathed out, his warm breath fanning the back of her neck. "You always flatter me."

"Let see about that, you bastard," she breathed the last two words as her eyes found his neck. One thing crossed her mind as she leaned closer and bit his neck.

At the same time she bit him was the moment Itachi quickened the pace of his rough thrusts, hitting her sweet spot in the process.

And because the pleasure was unbearable, her should-be-painful bite turned to light nibble. She sucked a deep breathe when his fingers played roughly against her clit as he kept his thrusts hard, fast and deep.

"Nngh," Itachi moaned when he felt her sucking his neck. He smirked. "You... decided to... cooperate," he stated in between pants.

"Damn you," Sakura mumbled against his neck. "I was biting you to death," and to emphasize that, she bit him again – this time harder but there was no strength in it, all thanks to the damn sensations she was feeling.

"Looks like you are pleasing me," he implied, his hands left her breast and clit to wrap around her petite waist and the other was to grab a handful of her hair. He forced her head in front of her as he scanned her face with his crimson eyes. He adored her half-lidded eyes filled with hatred. He lowered his eyes and found her parted lips. Smirking, he leaned forward to claim her as he drove her to her own orgasm.

Sakura whimpered against Itachi's lips as she rode her orgasm. Her feminine juice leaked out her cunt and soon, she felt after one rough thrust from Itachi his own load filled her inside. He kept on thrusting but it slowed the pace until it stilled inside her. Both were panting heavily. Sakura dropped her forehead on his shoulder as Itachi began to place kisses on her neck. "You are wonderful."

"You are fucking horrible," Sakura retorted, too tired to even move. When her breathing was under control, she lifted her head to glare directly at Itachi's still half-lidded crimson eyes. "Make it quick, Uchiha."

Itachi blinked, slight confusion in his expression. "Pardon?"

She growled. "I assume you are done with fucking me so you'll have to dispose me. Do it quick."

Itachi, finding amusement in her nonsense yet determined demand to kill her, chuckled at her. The vibration was felt by her because their body was still pressed against each other. "You never fail to flatter me, Sakura, really." He leaned forward before capturing her lips again. He nibbled the flesh and probed her lips to open but she did not. He smirked at her stubbornness before pulling away. "Sakura, after all of this, you still did not give in," he asked, "truly flattering are you."

"What – " Sakura was cut off when she choked back a moan after Itachi lifted her by the waist before slamming her down again. She almost forgot that he was still inside her. And now she could feel his shaft hard and ready again. Damn. "I thought you are done," she hissed.

"Says who?" Someone muttered behind her and before she realized what was happening, she was being lifted and she was dropped on the cold, grassy ground butt naked.

She winced then suddenly her wrists were freed from the bindings. But before she could make use of her wrists, someone grabbed them and she was pulled to that someone. Looking up, she found Itachi with his crimson gaze fixated at her. "Itachi," she growled.

She has still no enough chakra to move quickly or to pull away. Itachi pinned both her wrists at each side of him using his own hands, forcing her to be on all four, and suddenly, Sakura realized she was face to face with Itachi's hardened shaft. She stared at it in horror. What the fuck.

"What the fuck – " She gasped when she felt someone entering her from behind. Looking behind, she saw Sasuke held her hips as he made her way inside her sensitive cunt. He groaned. "Sasuke," she growled dangerously.

"How about a deal, Sakura," Itachi muttered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"What," she hissed, forcing her head away but failed.

"I will offer something for you to do something for me in return," Itachi answered.

"The hell – " Sakura was cut by a moan when Sasuke began to thrust in and out of her again. "I will not listen."

Itachi did not listen as he continued. "Your freedom or your death."

She glared up at him, the smell of his raw cock came to her senses and she hated to admit it but it aroused her somehow. "I prefer the latter – she moaned here when Sasuke quickened his pace, her walls clenching deliciously around his hard shaft – than you fucking me."

"I suggest you not," Itachi stated, glancing toward Sasuke for a moment and the sight made his member twitch in need. "But then again I plan beforehand on killing you, kunoichi," his voice was as cold as before and she shivered. "However, I deem you are a wonderful woman and so, I am giving you an option."

She fixated her eyes at him, finding if there was mischief or dishonesty but found none except a strange glint in his crimson eyes. She nodded once, keeping her neutral expression even though Sasuke was pleasuring her behind.

He smirked the slightest bit. "Touch me," he groaned. "Pleasure me," he breathed, his legs parted ever so slightly. "Taste me."

"And why should I — "

"Then I will set you free, and make you forget all of these happenings," Itachi cut her off immediately. "Just touch me," there was a slight desperation in his voice.

"Fuck, Sakura," Sasuke groaned behind her. She sensed he was feeling his orgasm. She had her two orgasms before but thankfully, it was not as intense as before.

This would be her only chance to escape or to keep living. But there was still mistrust in her green eyes.

And Itachi sensed it as he frowned. "I will let you my word, I maybe a criminal to you but I keep my word."

"You... promise?" She hated having an agreement with an enemy but she has no choice anyway. Besides she wanted to go back to Konoha although she was stained by the hands of these psychopaths. Well, Itachi could make her forget...

"I certainly do." He let go of her wrists and waited her to do her magic. The idea of her pleasing him was enough to arouse him furthermore.

Though hesitantly, Sakura wrapped her long fingers around Itachi's warm and hard shaft. It was slick with their juices but it did not disgust her to her surprise. She started stroking him up and down and she heard him groan. Thinking that she was doing well, she quickened the pace as she rubbed a pad of finger on the slit of his member's head. He groaned again.

The sounds he was making was arousing her. Sasuke was still thrusting and her legs and buttocks began to ache when Sasuke slammed onto her. But she heed this no attention. She has to please Itachi for her to live.

"Taste me," Itachi groaned out loud as he leaned on the rock behind him when Sakura massaged his scrotums. "Sakura, taste me."

Doing as he says, Sakura leaned forward and kissed the tip of his shaft before using her thumbs to spread the skin of it and dove her warm tongue inside.

Itachi groaned lowly. "Yes, just like that."

Her hands wrapped again around his shaft as she stroked him again, hard and slow, as she licked the tip, tasting him. The taste of him aroused her again as her walls clenched tightly around Sasuke. She did not know how many times did she cum but what important right now was to please Itachi. And she would do just as that.

Her tongue rolled around the bulbous tip before lowering herself, licking his length coated with his and her juice. The taste was overwhelming. Using her thumb, she pressed a slightly bulged vein in his member and Itachi groaned. She licked the length of his shaft from the base to its tip several times before sucking its head. She rolled her tongue around it and she groaned, giving off pleasurable vibrations to Itachi.

She opened her eyes to stare at him, both owners of lust-filled eyes clashed in each other. She pulled a moment later to groan out his name before sucking his shaft again.

The way she groaned out his name made him jerk, forcing his length deeper inside her mouth. She choked back a bit but she managed to control it after several thrusts from Itachi. Soon, she could work her magic as she rolled her tongue sensually around him whenever he pulled away only to thrust back in.

The way she groaned and rolled her tongue plus how she massaged his balls were enough to push Itachi over the edge. And when she lifted her lust-filled eyes to meet with him, he lost it.

With one thrust, he released his load inside her mouth as he groaned out his name. Sakura's mouth was filled with his release and she forced it all inside her throat in one, big gulp. But some leaked outside her mouth and dripped down her chin.

Itachi watched as Sakura jerked forward suddenly. He looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke moving inside her wildly. His hand was playing again with her clit and the other was fondling her breast. Itachi knew that both Sakura and Sasuke were nearing their release for the nth time. It took few more wild thrusts before Sakura dropped her head on Itachi's thigh and groaned silently while Sasuke pushed his member deep inside her while releasing his load.

Sasuke pulled out from her and dropped on the ground. Sakura lied flat on her stomach, panting heavily.

Itachi grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She was too tired to protest as she leaned on his chest. Fuck, she wanted to sleep.

Itachi could sense that she was falling asleep – the end of their intercourse was nearing. He planted a small kiss on hers and surprised to feel her nibbled at it slightly. He smirked before letting a finger of him enter her cunt in one swift movement. Sakura jerked at the sudden intrusion but when she met the bloody eyes of Itachi to glare at him, he was already using his Sharingan to her like what he told her he would moments ago.

In an instant, Sakura limped in his arms and fell asleep.

XX

Sakura woke up, all thanks to the sunlight. She pushed herself to sit and rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes. She yawned.

Then she felt her body ache suddenly, as if she just finished a battle. Her whole body was aching as if she trained the whole day! What the fuck? Even the comfortable mattress did not help her.

She swung her legs at the edge of the bed to do her morning hygiene and she brushed something wet at a particular spot on the bed in the process. "What the hell," she muttered and leaned down to inspect it. She sniffed at it and frowned. It was her juice. Damn! Did she just orgasm in her dreams?!

Then a flash of red appeared in her mind.

Sasuke.

She all of the sudden remembered her dream and it was about Sasuke fucking her wildly. She clenched her thighs instantly at the thought before shaking her head.

Sasuke. I was following him...

Her eyes opened as she remembered everything. She was following Sasuke for days. She followed him to the forest until she heard him saying to come out.

That's right. He found her. He even told her that he knew she was following him for days. Then she saw him jump when she was about to come out and then black.

Her head throbbed painfully at that. What the heck?

Maybe I was knocked out by that bastard, she concluded. Of course, there was a possibility. But, is it more convenient for him if he just killed me?

Well, why should he bother himself killing her and what difference could it make if he succeeded?

That's right. He probably would answer her that when she demanded him to kill her.

Her stomach growled and she frowned. First thing first. She needed to shower and to eat then head back home to Konoha. Wait, how did she get here anyway? She shrugged.

XX

Sakura grinned when she saw the gates of Konoha just up ahead. But damn, her head did not stop from throbbing – as if something was punching it.

She just needed to rest, have some girl time with the girls or just be with Naruto. The latter made her smile.

She remembered what the owner of the apartment she rented a few nights before said to her when she asked him how did she get there when she was following some suspicious ninja in the forest.

"There are two civilians who found you in the forest when they are gathering firewood. They told me you are lying in the ground unconscious. They don't know how or why but they brought you here just in case. Be thankful that you are still alive and the wolves of the forest are yet to eat you."

Well, she was thankful. Kami she was careless. Fortunately she was still alive. She thought she would die the moment she planned to kill Sasuke.

But, oh, well, luck and odds were in her favor this time.

She charged more chakra to her feet and quickened her pace. She could see an orange something waiting for her and she smiled.

She jumped and hugged Naruto as soon as she reached the gates. The blonde embraced her back. "Okaeri nasai." He kissed her cheek before leading her inside the village, holding her hand.

Sakura held his own. "What's with the bandages?" She scolded him but her eyes were still smiling.

"Nothing, just had a spar with Lee."

"Huh, figures. So, Lee won this time again?"

"Sakura-chan! I will never lose to him even when your forehead becomes smaller!"

"Bastard! Say that again and you're dead!"

Yep, life is back to normal again.

XX

He watched as the Kyuubi container lead the pinkette inside Konoha. There was something between the two that he didn't like. He growled.

"Are you jealous?"

Sasuke snapped towards his unwanted companion and glared at him with his Sharingan. "Why should I be?" He spat angrily. "And what the fuck are you here, Itachi?"

"I am glad you are not jealous because that means, you feel nothing for this kunoichi," Itachi answered, his bloody eyes fixated at the direction of where he had last seen Sakura. "And to answer your latter inquiry," he glanced at his brother and smirked. "What if I visit her once again? I am very much infatuated with her presence."

Unexpectedly, Sasuke smirked back. "Huh, figures, I am just about to do the same thing."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Are you claiming her to be yours?"

Sasuke smirked wider. "No, I am not claiming her," he paused as he glanced toward Itachi. "She is, in fact, mine from the very start after all."

Itachi smiled. "We will see about that, otouto."

Sasuke did not respond as Itachi disappeared in just a blink of an eye. Sasuke, too, soon followed but without promising to come back again.

"Watch out, Sakura," were his last words that ended the pinkette's happy days. "This fortuitous intercourse is just about to begin."

XX

AND END! Woohoo! Just finished it! And yeah, I told you it was all lemon goodness! Forgive me for the errors but I do really hope you like this whole, crappy thing.

Tell me what you think about it by reviewing. That sounds fun, right? =)

SEQUEL? I am considering it but I don't have the idea and will to write. XD But if you give me some love and support, well, you know the rest. XD And if I do write, I'll let you know. Just go in my profile. =)

PREQUEL? Well, uh, I don't know. Haha. Give me some ideas how? XD

And so, that's it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this. =) Thank you once again.

It has been me, see you again!

OFF TOPIC: The manga has ended. Is this true? Sorry, I am so outdated! Blame school! XD

R/R


End file.
